


Contradictions

by LupaDracolis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Non Graphic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Hetalia<br/>Characters: England, America<br/>Rating: T+<br/>Warnings: strong language, sexual themes</p><p>Drabble</p><p>According to a friend, this would be described as fluff!porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions

The America in his mind had always been dirty, fucking England hard and fast, a triumphant grin on his face as he did it.

In reality, England discovers, when they at last submit to a century or more of sexual tension, is far from what he had imagined. America is gentle, affectionate, and he extends the foreplay to an almost frustrating length. He is slow, thorough, and it is the most beautiful sex England has ever had. And when they are done, he doesn't get up and leave, but instead he holds England, lightly stroking his back, while he cries.


End file.
